Larry's Tooth
Throughout VeggieTales' history, Larry is always seen with his signature tooth. However, there are some times he'll be seen without it, usually in a scene or two. This is one of the common animation mistakes in the show. Mentions *Are You My Neighbor? - Larry states popcorn with cheese gets stuck on his tooth. *Love My Lips - Larry sings/said two things about his tooth: His lips took it and and that he got his tooth so he can kiss his Great Aunt Ruth. *Website promotion for King George and the Ducky - Clicking on Larry's tooth during the promotion would go to a download page for a desktop theme based off the episode. *The TV version of Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly - Larry states he was at the popcorn shop and some kids made fun of his tooth. *Happy Toothday - The entire Silly Song is about Larry's only tooth, and to celebrate Toothday, he gives his tooth some "tooth buddies". *Bob's Bad Breath - Bob reminds Larry to buy a new toothbrush to brush his tooth, but he does not. *The Lost Tooth - The episode is focused on Bob and Larry searching for the latter's tooth. Missing his tooth *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! - Larry was first seen without his tooth after he says "That's great!". *The Toy That Saved Christmas - In the title card of Oh, Santa!, Larry's tooth was missing. *Very Silly Songs! - Before Larry turns the wrench and flies off screen at the end of the Home Improvement,Larry was seen without his tooth during that. *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! - Just before the Fib places Larry-Boy onto his mouth, his tooth is missing. *Josh and the Big Wall! - Both in the title card of the silly song and when Larry says "Oh wow, forgot about that one." *Sumo of the Opera - Scallion was missing his tooth can be seen in some shots: **One is seen where Scallion was missing his tooth when he tells Mikey he owe it to Po-Ta-To. **Another one can be seen in the millisecond where Scallion's tooth is missing when Mikey asked him why he wants to face Apollo. *Abe and the Amazing Promise - Jacques was missing his tooth in one shot where he fells down on the carpet. *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella - Minnesota Cuke was missing his tooth during the second verse of Children of the Lord when Minnesota and Julia were trying to get the door open to the umbrella. *Sweetpea Beauty - Larry wears a fedora and says "Nope." *It's a Meaningful Life - Stewart's tooth was missing when the factory was in chaos. *Twas The Night Before Easter - One shot shows Louis without his tooth. *Beauty and the Beet - Larry's tooth was also missing as he was telling Manuel on getting a "Not-so-suite". Trivia *In the commentary for The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!, Christopher Hickman thinks Larry looks like Robert DeNiro without his tooth, while Mike Nawrocki hopes they give him a denture tooth in case he loses his tooth. Category:Research Category:Running gags